Nightmares and Daydreams
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: Twilight's nightmares interfere with her friendship with Spike- and her perception of reality.


**_Nightmares and Daydreams_**

**_By: Song_**

_**Summary:**__ Twilight's nightmares interfere with her friendship with Spike- and her perception of reality._

_A/U: At long last after nearly 20 months in the working "Nightmares and Daydreams" is ready for publishing! A HUGE thanks goes out to Zorotokon {found on Fimfiction} for betaing._

_T for themes._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's hooves flew beneath her lavender body, hitting the ground with a jarring impact that reverberated up through her limbs and to her core. Her heart beat a hurried thu-thud, thu-thud, thu-thud against her chest in an ill-fated attempt to survive. Blood roared in her ears drowning out even the sound of her hoofbeats and the unfriendly forest around her while branches clawed at her coat and mane. Murky oxygen rushed through flared nostrils and into exhausted lungs as her body raced beyond its natural limit. Behind every tree lurked viscous mud. Every turn hid a bramble thicket or noxious herbs. With each change of direction a new danger loomed. Venomous snakes, deadly spiders and poison ivy were the least of her worries.

Hot foul breath caressed her coat while rancid claws tore at her flanks. Sepia teeth chewed the air behind her, inhaling any residue of her presence.

A guttural growl sounded behind her making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Without conscious thought her legs strained in an effort to gain speed in spite of the thick vegetation.

The forest was black even though noon neared. All of Celestia's warm rays were engulfed by the deep seeded evil that not even the Princess herself could banish. A wind without origin bled the life from the surroundings, sucking the essence of anything and everything near.

There! In the distance a pinprick of light penetrated the thick leaves. Could this be the guide to her salvation? She did not want her end to be the unfortunate meal of some monster.

As Twilight galloped out of the forest she spotted her friends and skid to a halt. "Oh, thank Celestia you're all here!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"You okay sugarcube? Yeh look a little pale..." AJ invited trailing off.

"Yeah, you came out of Everfree like a beat out of health!" Rainbow added.

"Don't you mean 'a bat outta hell'?" Twilight corrected incredulously.

"Whatever. I've heard it both ways. Stop trying to change the subject."

"Yes dear, you're in a mess! You're mane's a disaster, your eyes are red- is that sap!?" Took over the aspiring fashionista.

"Rarity, that's not the issue here-"

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"It was something scary..." concluded Fluttershy.

Twilight nodded hesitantly, still reeling from the encounter.

"Well, what was it, what was it?" Pinkie demanded uncomfortably close to the purple mare.

"I know this sounds crazy but I think I saw..." Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "...A person."

The five other ponies laughed uproariously.

"This isn't funny guys, I'm not joking!"

"Oh Twilight, that's just silly. Everypony knows that humans aren't real." Pinkie giggled.

"But I SAW one! I was ATTACKED by one!"

"They ain't real sugarcube."

"But- but I SAW one!"

"Twi, Ah don' mean ta be tactless... bu' yeh don' sound too good righ' now. This ain't like you, spoutin' nonsense talk."

The others nodded heartily.

"And even if humans WERE real, they would be just another creature- like a chimera or a manticore." Fluttershy said smiling. "I'm sorry Twilight, but I really do need to get going- I'm taking care of a snake who's got a bad case of dystocia... I'm going to try and help her lay her eggs tonight." She lifted off lightly, flying in the general direction of her cottage.

"As much as being alone can be boring, I think that maybe you need it 'till you get things straightened out." Pinkie commented, her face drawn up like a bow into her typical grin. "Ooh! I know, I know! I'll bake you a great big get well cake!" Pinkie added. "I'll be at Sugarcube corner if you need anything. In the meantime, go get some rest, yah silly!"

She turned to Apple Jack who was pointedly not meeting her eyes.

"Twilight, I hate ta do this to yah, but iffin yeh keep insistin' on talkin like this, Ah'm sorry, but Ah got ta think 'bout my family- Apple Bloom 'specialy... she's at tha' real impressionable age... 'n Ah think it might be best if we didn' see one 'nother 'till yer feeling better." AJ apologized.

"But- but-

"Twilight, this is simply preposterous. Though that does give me an idea for a new line... oh dear, I have a deadline coming up too..." Rarity trailed off. "Sorry Twilight, but I've got to go if I want to keep Carousel Boutique running... there's simply too much to do than to worry about your hallucinations!"

"Hallucinations? But Rarity-"

"Ta-ta!" were the last words heard from thee quickly retreating white mare.

"Rainbow... you believe me, right..?" She pleaded to the element of loyalty.

"Yeah, sorry Twilight. I'll admit I've done some pretty crazy stuff, but this... this is just too much. Later!" Rainbow surmised, zooming off to the clouds.

Not knowing what else to do the rejected mare headed off towards the library in disarray.

The tree house was empty when she entered, Spike probably off running errands... Or maybe he had abandoned her too.

Curling in on herself Twilight began to cry before gradually falling into an uneasy sleep.

"_Twilight_? **Twilight**! Thank Celestia, you're awake. You were having a night terror and you wouldn't wake up..." Spike's eyes were wide, pupils blown with fear.

"I'm okay Spike. I'mokay... really." (Even to her own ears it sounded weak.)

"I dunno Twilight... this is getting out of hoof... It's been at least a week since you've gotten a good night's sleep... I think it's time you try talking to someone."

"Just what are you trying to insinuate Spike?" Twilight snapped eyes flashing at the baby dragon.

"Nothing! Nothing... I'm just worried about you is all." He evaded backing away.

"Your 'worry' is unwarranted. I have everything perfectly under control."

"Really, Twilight?" Spike asked holding up a small mirror reflecting the red eyes and dark shadows of her face.

"Just go away Spike, I don't need your help!" Twilight yelled grabbing the mirror and throwing it with her magic.

The tension in the room grew unbearably heavy as the mirror hit the wall and shattered.

"Fine," Spike bit out icily breaking the uneasy silence. "If you need me I'll be in the lounge," he added turning away from his longtime friend.

Not knowing what else to do Twilight pulled the covers over her head and wished the whole ordeal would go away.

Birds chorused outside her window singing the songs of spring. Twilight rolled out of bed and fell to the floor where she looked at the clock and groaned. She'd slept half the day away!

_Nothing _was going right today. First, bad dreams and now her clock wasn't working? If she wasn't quick about it she'd miss the farmer's market and be left without fresh fruit and veggies until next week!

A few short angry brush strokes and her mane was at least presentable. That annoying little dragon was nowhere to be found and the library was in disarray. She filled that under 'things to talk about with Spike later' while walking out the door.

"Howdy Twilight!" AJ hollered from the road.

Twilight smiled painfully.

"How'd'ja like a fresh apple?" Appljack postulated and without preamble tossed one of her pride fuji breeds to her friend.

Twilight caught it with her magic and took a bite.

"Yeh seem... off. Yeh sure everythin's alright?"

The lilac mare aggressively took another bite, chewed and swallowed before realizing she couldn't put words to the problem.

"Is something goin' on 'tween you an' Spike?" AJ queried.

"You could say that." Twilight huffed.

Applejack set down her cart before plopping onto the ground. "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

"It's just I haven't been sleeping well recently and he's... I don't know, different. Like he's constantly trying to press my buttons and piss me off. I don't even know why, it's like he's just _there_. Everywhere, and I can't get away."

"Are yeh sure it's _Spike _that's been actin' any different?" AJ asked quietly.

Twilight opened her mouth as if to say something before closing it again.

Applejack thought for a moment. "Ah don' pretend to know much about magical contracts like you an' Spike have, but Ah do know a thing'er two 'bout family. No matter how much they bug yah, make yah angry or get on yer nerves, they won't never leave. Friends, as much as Ah hate to say it come and go. They grow apart an' move on ta bigger things. But blood, an' magic too Ah'd recon, runs thicker than water. An Twi, what you have with Spike is deeper than anythin' Ah've known."

Twilight while listening to her friend's triad became increasingly more morose. "I- you're right, AJ. And I'm sorry."

"Hold up a minute Twi, t'ain't me yeh should be apologizen' too."

"I know, I just-"

"Another thing Ah've learned," Applejack interrupted loudly "is that it's hard tah fergive somepony who'd wronged yah, but it's harder ta fergive yerself if yer the one doin' the wrongin'."

"But I-"

"The way Ah see it you have two real choices. One, yeh can stay angry at him and push him away. Or two, yeh can swallow yer pride and apologize to 'im."

The two friends entered the library to see Spike baking Twilight's favorite blueberry muffins.

"Go on Twi, a failed relationship don't fix itself." AJ whispered encouragingly, nudging her friend forward to the waiting drake.

"I'm so sorry Spike!" Twilight spilled in a rush. "I was terrible to you... and yet you've stood by my side longer than anyone else. I never should have treated you that way and I can't excuse my behavior, just ask your forgiveness."

"Oh Twilight, I would forgive you for just about anything... even hurting me." The baby dragon said.

"I'm sorry Spike... I'll make it up to you, somehow. I promise."

Spike smiled tiredly trying to conceal a yawn. "Next time just me help you before -before- " he yawned again "-before getting upset."

"It's been a long day," Twilight stipulated to the baby dragon choosing to ignore the prediction "for both of us," she added watching Spike's eyelids droop. "Why don't you go to bed and I'll finish up this letter to the Princess."

The baby dragon nodded and Twlight began to write.

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that there is nothing wrong with getting help from your friends when you need it. A real friend doesn't care if the problem seems stupid or embarrassing and will help you regardless. I also learned that there is no excuse for being mean to anypony else, especially when they are treating you kindly."_

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Her horn glowed softly, magic enveloping the roll of parchment and popping it out of existence in Ponyville and to Canterlot.

Taking a moment to blow out the small flame of her lantern Twilight made her way to bed and fell into her first restful sleep in a week.

_"Twili? Twili? Dad's coming and you're supposed to be asleep an hour ago."_

_The little girl looked from her friends staring up at her with unblinking painted eyes to her older brother standing framed in the doorway._

_Pushing the ponies under the bed she climbed onto the mattress and under the covers._

_Her brother smiled._

_"I'm sorry for being mean and yelling at you today."_

_"It's okay. Really," he added seeing her disbelief. "I already forgave you."_

_"Thanks, BBBFF." she whispered tearfully._

_"Not a problem little sis. Now remember, when dad comes in-"_

_"Pretend to be asleep." she interrupted. "I know."_

_"I'm sorry, Twili... you know how he is."_

_She nodded softly, a tear stinging her face. "Big brother..?" the girl asked quietly as he was turning to leave._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you tuck me in? Please?"_

_"All right, but just this once." He resigned, tucking the blankets in around her. "As soon as I turn 18, we'll be out of here. I promise. I've saved up money so we can runaway, never come back to this awful place and start over. Maybe even find mom. That bastard will never hurt you again..." He whispered giving her a gentle hug and placing a light kiss on her forehead._

_"You won't leave me like she did, right? You'll still be my own knight in shining armor?"_

_"No, Twili. I won't leave. I'll protect you until the day I die." He promised._

_She smiled just enough for her brother could see but not so much to aggravate the painful bruises on her face._

_"Night, little sis." Closing the door he left the room bathed in darkness. She curled into her blankets hugging the purple plush dragon close to her heart._

_Her brother's words echoed in her head._

_Soon, they would be out of this strange place where nothing made sense. Spike would talk to her again and she could go play with all her friends. She could watch as Rainbow pulled another crazy stunt flying, and laugh with Pinkie Pie when she threw another party. She could go shopping with Rarity and eat apples with AJ. She could listen to the wind in the grass and trees and Fluttershy's bird choir. She could study magic again and tell the princess everything she learned about friendship._

_Twilight just wanted to go home._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
